


Spirit Animals

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend Ash and Ali were included in the USSoccer Spirit Animal video...</p><p>A little clip on the slight age difference between Ali and Ash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Animals

Ali looks to me behind the camera and I point to remind her to look into the lens instead.

"What kind of animal is she?" She repeats what I just asked.

I nod.

"That's a tough one." She gives Ashlyn a challenging glance. Ashlyn looks forward and waits it out.

"I'm probably a panther." Ashlyn adds all non-chalant, looking right into the lens.

Ali scrunches her mouth and playfully shakes her head in disapproval. "Nah. You're probably..."

"A panther, yep. Next question." Ashlyn interjects and waves me on when she gets impatient with Ali's thought process. She gets an expected jab to the side and she smiles.

"Nooo!" Ali half-whines. "Oh! I got it! You're a hawk!" She says, obviously proud of herself.

"A hawk?" Ashlyn tilts her head, a little disappointed, and looks to her.

"Yea, they're quick and they're clever and kind of sneaky when they swoop down." Ali justifies.

"So... I'm kind of sneaky, huh?" Ashlyn narrows her eyes and ponders it, becoming more accepting of her animal.

"Totally. Nailed it." Ali finalizes.

Ashlyn slowly looks back to the camera, nodding her head up and down. "There you have it. I'm a hawk." She points toward Ali and they both smile.

Their banter is endearing.

...

"What kind of animal is Ali?" I ask and Ashlyn's already prepared with an answer.

"A cougar!" She barely gets the words out before she's hysterically laughing.

Ali's jaw drops and her eyes go wide as she looks to me and then to Ashlyn. A few of the girls snicker behind the camera and someone even makes a cat call. Ali can't help but smile.

"Oh my god. Stop." She mumbles through a chuckle.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Ashlyn laughs and puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay. We'll cut that out. Take two..." She claps her hands together. "Ali's animal is..." She takes a good look at the girl standing next to her... "A koala." She decides pretty easily.

Ali furrows her brow. "What? Koalas are lazy!" She points out.

"But they're cute!" Ashlyn counters.

"Oh..." Ali pauses with a sly look on her face. "So, you think I'm cute?" She raises a playful eyebrow.

"Never mind." Ashlyn steps toward the camera with a mock-serious face. "Can we cut that out too?" She jokes.

"No, keep it." Ali steps in. "I want everyone to know you think I'm cute." 

"Oh no. See. Here we go with the ego." Ashlyn points at Ali over her shoulder and teases.

Ali pushes her to the side.

"And out come the koala claws!" Ashlyn yells. "Don't make me swoop you!" She puts her arms out like a bird and chases Ali around the sideline making hawk noises.

Ali's hysterical laughter is the main reason Ashlyn catches up to her. She wraps her in a hug.

"Got you in my wings, girl." Ashlyn jokes as Ali gives in and hugs her around the waist.

They receive a bunch of 'awww's from the team and shyly pull apart.

"Annnnnd that's why we don't do interviews together." Ashlyn teases and Ali rolls her eyes, smiling.

...


End file.
